The Forbidden Love Of Brothers
by Marblez
Summary: VirgilJohn. My imagination ran away with me but this is a sort of swap story between me and BoySexWriter. Abandoned.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own and this is **movie-verse.**

The Forbidden Love Of Brothers

Chapter One; The First Sign

Fingers running through his hair, over his skin, trailing down his bare cheast. Someone's breath was hot on his stomach as the fingers slipped under the hem of his before gently sliding them down his legs. A voice whispered his name, the breath now over his groin and the hands kneading his ass. As someone's hot mouth closed over the tip of his erection he opened his eyes and locked his gaze with...his brother?

The revelation woke him like cold water being dumped on his face. He'd had an erotic dream about his own brother? John shook his head in an attempt to rid the beautiful vision from his mind. He washed and dressed quickly, forbidding himself to think of the hands roaming his body as the water from the shower cascaded over his muscled body. It didn't work.

Could John love his own brother, more importantly could Virgil love him back? Was it just the fact that he was alone on a space station with nothing to do but work, read and fantasise all day long? He didn't know, but one thing he was sure about was that he would never scare Virgil by telling him how he felt.

Three weeks had passed and all John could think of was Virgil, he never left his mind. Many a night had he woken from incredibly erotic dreams featuring him and his younger brother. He had tried focusing on work, that hadn't gone well. He'd tried focusing on his books, unfortunately most were romantic so that didn't work. He tried not speaking to Virgil over the Comm, didn't work because he had to relay information during mission's. So all in all John was doomed.

What was worse was that he had time off the station coming up. Gordon would stay up there for a month to allow John some time on Earth. Usually he'd be looking for time down there, but not this time. This time he was dreading it.

When Thunderbird 3 docked he was still packing his usual things into a bag. Gordon walked in with his own bag and threw it on the bed. John gave him a list of warnings that included the words 'if you break or damage' allot and the punishment for anything broken being 'death' but this time John just smiled at him, picked up his current book and left.

"Well that's knew, no lecture" Gordon said to himself as he started to settle in. John walked to Thunderbird 3 and deposited his bag in a holder before heading towards the cockpit. He nodded to his dad but tried not to look at Virgil as he sat down where Gordon usually sat.

"See you in a month Gordon" Jeff Tracy said kindly before starting the sequence to leave Thunderbird 5. Virgil smiled happily at John and frowned when he was completely and utterly ignored. John was nearly torn apart by the look of grief that flashed on Virgil's face as he didn't return the smile, but it was for both of their goods.

Jeff could tell something was up just by looking at the 2. Virgil kept trying to talk to John but John flatly ignored him. In all his life as a parent he'd never seen something like this between any of his sons, sure they'd had minor argument's but never John or Virgil. John was too kind and Virgil too pleasant. The one argument he did remember them having had been when John had started to like astronomy and Virgil music and they had come to blows, not literally. John had started calling the music 'stupid and annoying' because it disturbed his concentration and Virgil had called astronomy 'a pointless waist of time for old fogies'. He'd managed to pacify both of them, not really knowing how but this time it was different.

Once they docked back at Tracy Island John rushed to his room and shut the door with a slam. Virgil was even more tempting in real life than he was on a view screen or over a radio, and god was he sexy! John filled his time with unpacking his things, then re-arranging everything, then re-making his already perfect bed and finally put the books on his shelves in alphabetical order. He was still doing that when the door opened and Scott walked in with a pair of swimming trunks and a few towels.

"Kyrano asked me to deliver these, he seems to think you'll be needing them...what are you doing?" he asked as he saw John sitting cross legged on the floor, books strewn all around him.

"Alphabetical-ising my books" John said.

"Man you need to get a life. Put these on, me and Virg are going for a swim and your going to join us" Scott ordered. If it had been just Scot, or Alan and Scott but seeing Virgil in swimming trunks, bare cheast and all, would be too much.

"I'm quite happy here Scott" John said quietly.

"You are coming swimming whether I drag you there and throw you in fully clothed but I'd rather I didn't have to explain that to dad. You need to get in the sun, your paler than snow" Scott warned.

"Fine" John grumbled. Scott left and he changed quickly, noticing how he really was allot paler than any of his brothers. Due of course to the fact that he spent 6 months of the year in space. "I'll just ignore him, focus on Scott" John muttered to himself as he picked up the towels and opened the door to be met by Scott.

"God your too pale, come on."

A/N There we go, I noticed the only other slash is John/Brains so I'm glad to be putting this up! Flame all you want, I'm in such a good mood after Yeovil Festival of Transport today(we took 2 of our military vehicles down!) I don't think they'd do any good. But if it makes you feel better to write them, do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This has turned into a bit of a swap story so bold is Libby and normal's me)

Chapter 2; Admissions Of A Dangerous Kind

Virgil was floating on his back on the surface of the water with his eyes closed when Scott and John arrived. John tried not to obviously stare and it sort of worked, Scott didn't notice. Well he wouldn't as he was jumping into the water right on top of poor Virgil.

"Scott!" Virgil shouted angrily, trying to dunk Scott who just laughed. John settled himself down on the side of the pool, dangling his legs in the cool water. He watched Scott and Virgil trying to dunk each other until both were too tired to continue and finally looked at him. "Hey John" Virgil said, swimming over to his brother whose gaze was on his younger brother's pale cheast.

"John, when I said you were coming swimming I meant it, get in the water" Scott ordered. John was about to say 'I am' and had already gestured to his legs that were in the water up to his knees when he felt 2 hands on his back and found himself falling face first into the water. When he surfaced he saw Alan standing on the side laughing with Tin-Tin and Fermat. Virgil and Scott were congratulating Alan until John reached out, grabbed Alan's legs and pulled their brother in fully clothed.

"John!" Alan cried angrily.

"Serves you right for getting me in when I didn't want to" John said smugly as he pulled himself out of the water to sit in his original position. Alan was scrambling out, glaring at his 2 laughing dry friends.

"Come on" he growled before heading inside the house. John smiled slightly but then made the mistake of looking at Virgil and his dazzling smile. He was transfixed to the spot by the beautiful sight and felt himself blushing deeply, while Virgil and Scott just looked confused. He could still remember the feeling's he'd felt in the dreams, the way Virgil had smiled seductively at him.

Virgil frowned as he saw John gazing at him with a strange look in his eyes, a look Virgil could not easily place. Scott, as usual, didn't see anything out of the ordinary and climbed out of the pool, heading for the diving board. Virgil swam out of his way and towards John who had finally looked away from him although an air of awkwardness surrounded him.

"John?" Virgil asked quietly, daring to lightly touch John's knee. His brother sharply breathed in and Virgil realised he was shaking under his hand. "Are you alright? You look flushed..."

"Oh yes, I'm fine-just fine" John mumbled, moving away from Virgil non-too discreetly.

"What is it John?" Virgil asked, following him.

"Nothing!" John said frustrated, standing up and walking over to his towel's before he started to rub himself dry.

"**Are you SURE you do not have a fever or something of the such??" Virgil said, moving towards his brother.**

"**I'm sure." John insisted. "I love you," he mumbled as quietly as he could and then stopped, amazed that he had said it, albeit quietly.**

"**What??" Virgil asked. Damn, he HAD heard....**

"**Nothing, nothing, not a thing." John repeated. I said, "I, um, I love, uh, pizza."**

"**Oh." Virgil muttered. Was it just a hope, or was it disappointment John was hearing in his voice?? He turned away and began drying himself, a little sadly.**

"**Virg...."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I didn't say I loved pizza."**

"**You didn't??"**

"**Nope."**

**TELL HIM, TELL HIM!!  
"I said I loved...... mimblewimble."**

"**What??"**

"**I lrruurmou."**

"**I'm going in...." Virgil began to walk away, leaving John cursing himself.**

** Polchasa later (russian 4 ½ an hour)**

**It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. **

**Definitely. He should NOT do it. He looked down at the problem. Well, how the hell was he going to get it to go away without doing what was a bad idea??**

**He'd wait. It would be horrible. He didn't want to subject his brothers to standing in his bodily fluids when they next took a shower. The idea of standing in Scott's, or Alan's or Gordon's, disgusted him. Funnily enough the idea of standing in _Virgil's _bodily fluids didn't disgust him at all.**

**Wanking in the shower was definitely NOT a good plan.**

**Think of something disgusting, he told himself. Um.... cowpats.... Kyrano on the bog.... The Hood naked on a cold day!!**

**Nope. Wasn't going to go away. He was going to have to. Fuck it, he'd just clean the shower afterwards. **

**He moved a hand down and gripped his throbbing erection, beginning to stroke himself quick and fast, wanting it to be over quickly so he could bog off out of the bathroom and forget about it. His breathing quickened as he tightened his grip on his cock, stroking faster and faster, biting his lip in order to keep quiet. Images filled his head, of Virgil in the shower with him, it was Virgil's hand, not his. His hips began to buck into his own hand and he moaned Virgil's name loudly, not even realising it, he was so close, so close, "So close!!" he groaned, and then his body fell limp against the wall of the shower as he came, yelling and yelling at Virgil to do it harder and not knowing it....**

"**What the FUCK are you doing??" Scott said, poking his head round the door.**

"**Rehearsing for a play." John said pathetically.**

"**Fuck you were." Scott hissed. "What were you doing??"  
"Nothing, I.... oh god...." John mumbled.**

"**Yeah, it was like that, but more kind of, 'Ohh Virgil, oh god, yes, oh, harder, harder!!'" Scott said, and started laughing. But when he had finished laughing and looked up, John had already fled from the room.**

John groaned as he repeatedly whacked his head against his bedroom wall. At least Scott thought it was a joke and didn't realise how serious he had been. It could've been worse anyway, Virgil could have heard.

"John?" John's heart skipped a beat as Virgil opened the door and slowly poked his head around. "Scott just told me something very strange...he said that you-"

"I didn't mean to. It was nothing, nothing at all" John said quickly.

"Wait, he said that you...well...jerked off to me" Virgil said blushing slightly. Both were standing so Virgil had to look up as he was the smallest of all the Tracy's, even 14 year old Alan was taller than him and he was 19! John was unfortunately the 2nd tallest and the oldest brother so as Virgil moved closer to him he had to look up...allot.

"It's not what you think. It-well it wasn't you I was thinking of, it just...like...reminded me off you. That's all" John could not believe he was saying something so...stupid.

"It reminded you of me?" Second only to Alan, Virgil was the most innocent of the Tracy brothers, having never really had a relationship with a girl at school or any other time. "Giving yourself a hand job reminds you of me?" John believed he was still dreaming at the look he saw in Virgil's eyes. He saw pure lust and love, nothing complicating it, nothing hiding it.

"K-K-Kinda" John stammered, moving backwards to allow Virgil to look down a bit so it wouldn't hurt his neck.

"Good." The single word coming from Virgil lips shocked John almost into oblivion. He started to shake his head slowly and pinch his own arm.

"I'm dreaming, I'm having one of those dreams" he mumbled miserably, not believing that innocent Virgil, pride of the Tracy's for waiting to marry before having sex, was happy about what he'd done.

"Well if your dreaming, I must be dreaming too. And in that case it's a very good dream" Virgil murmured, moving closer still and gently touching John's arm.

"Your real" John gasped as he felt the touch on his skin, the very real touch on his skin. "But it always feel's real, I'm gonna wake up on Thunderbird 5 all alone with a problem rising, I know it. Come on, wake up" John mumbled to himself.

"It's not a dream and I'll prove it" Virgil said before standing on tiptoe and pressing his lips to John's. John's hands wound around Virgil's waist to help him stay up at the right level while he bent down to deepen the kiss...only to pull away when he felt an odd taste in Virgil's mouth. Alcohol. Virgil had been drinking.

"Your drunk" John said accusingly.

"What does that matter. Shut up and kiss me" Virgil ordered, pressing his lips to John only to feel John pull away.

"Your drunk and I won't take advantage of you now, no matter how much I want to" John said, hating himself for his over the top conscience. He firmly steered Virgil to his bedroom where he promptly collapsed, completely out of it. John cursed himself quietly as he pulled Virgil's shoes off and pulled the covers over him, before gently kissing his forehead. "One day Virgil, when your sober, maybe you'll truly want me" he said sadly before leaving slowly.

A/N There we go, this was mainly written at ungodly hours of the morning of my 16th birthday sleepover (which rocked!). It got a little...yeah...because of Libby's influence and I plan on keeping it that way unless you lot really don't like it.


End file.
